A Drunken Frost Knight Marriage
by Venom Spirit
Summary: A stressed out Weiss is taken out for a night on the town with her team and JNPR is invited. With Yang leading the charge and the drinks, mix in a bet, a bottle of Everclear, shake well, and the result is...?
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know how this happened...Scratch that he had a pretty good idea how this started, but after a certain point it all goes blank. However the point after that might make him feel better in knowing, especially since he was avoiding ice spikes being thrown at him.

"Be Still ARC!" Came a shrill female yell from the other side of the room, said arc shaking his head as he ducked and rolled off to the side, holding a ripped sheet around himself as his only clothing, yelping as he felt the cold off that one that passed by.

"Let's Just lets talk this out please!" The arc pleaded, whilst narrowly avoiding another ice spike, the wall behind him already littered with a few, as the thrower of the dust created ice spikes was holding a long rapier in hand and a ripped sheet around her own body with the other. The source of the anger from the ice maiden on the finger of the hand holding the sheet, a glint of gold and silver, the same glint on his hand.

"I'll talk when I have you pinned to the wall!" She hollered, throwing a volley of ice spikes at the young man who had gotten his weapon and deployed the shield to take the attack. Why did it have to be this way? Last night started out so simply.

[Flash Back Start]

Jaune sighed as he stripped out of his school uniform, ready to relax. It'd been a week since after the incident in forever fall with cardin. He was training with pyhrra now at nights, things were back to normal with his team and with team Rwby. Said team however had came over and asked if they could go out for the night, it was Friday so the weekend was theirs, and Weiss had the unfortunate pleasure of a status update with her father and her team decided a night out would be good stress relief since weiss was now on a hair trigger with her irritation and frustration. They agreed and were off.

Leave it to yang to insist on a bar on the proper place to relieve stress. But he did have to admit, they served good drinks.

"Hey jaune, ya know now might be a good time to, get a bit closer to weiss, you know, supporting shoulder and all." Yang said suggestively, nudging his side with her elbow as they leaned over the bar, jaune nursing a drink of his own.

"Wha? No, not like this. I mean that'd be wrong, we're drinking and-"

"And how many chances do you get to actually have a pleasant conversation with her. She's loosened up right now, could use the company and so long as you don't come on strong or corny, you'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" She told him, encouraging him on. "Tell you what, liquid courage of the strong kind." She spoke a bit louder, snapping her fingers, getting the bartender's attention, who obliged.

Jaune looked at the new drink with a cocked eyebrow, looking to yang suspiciously. "And this is?" He asked, looking to yang.

"Everclear. Just down it and go, it'll be fine." She voiced out, and he sighed, knowing he wasn't going to see the end of it till he did. So he grabbed the glass and downed it, before coughing a few times, the drink burning all the way down.

"Damn, that burns like rotgut!" He couched, and yang laughed.

"Yeah sorry bout that, but you know how it is, aura takes the edge off of liquor, so the stronger the better. Now go on over before you loose it." She said, turning him on his stool, and pushing him off toward the booth where weiss was sitting with ruby, who was already passed out. She smirked and looked over to blake and the other members of jnpr. "50 lien says shot down in two minutes." She proclaimed, making her scheme clear now.

"Yang you're the worst." Blake responded, taking a sip of her own drink, thinking a moment, before pushing lien to the bar. "3 minutes." She said, looking away a bit.

"Not to bet against our fearless leader but...I want that imported syrup from mistral by the gallon. minute and half." Spoke a devious nora as she pressed her own 50 forward.

"I could use some lien to replenish my stock of health ingredients. 1 minute. Sorry jaune." Ren stated, pushing his own 50 to the growing pile. All eyes turned to pyrrha now, who was stammering a bit.

"That's not good, I mean, we can't just bet on them like that!" She said, looking to jaune as he was about to sit in the booth, contemplating things. She bit her lip, before she sighed. "5 minutes." She relented, pushing her own to the pile.

"Oh! Dark horse bet there, but this is different from before, you might get lucky." Yang said with a smirk as she puled out her scroll to keep time. The 5 of them all watched from the bar as the two talked, and as the minutes started to turn, they started to sigh one by one, but a collective gasp was heard, punctuated by slack jaws as they passed the 5 minute mark. "Ugh... Did not expect that." Yang whispered, looking to each who nodded as they watched jaune and weiss apparently have a pleasant conversation.

"So what do we do with the bet, no one won?" Pyrrha asked, aware that they were betting on the fail time.

"Buy a round of drinks with the betting pool. tradition with this bar." The bartender spoke, getting looks from the 5 hunters in training. They looked to each other and shrugged, why not. "And since it started with everclear, keep it going with everclear." He spoke, pulling out several bottles of it, taking the len and started mixing desired cocktails with it, passing them their orders as they all started drinking on their failed bet money, sending a tray of drinks to Jaune and weiss as compliments.

The night went on, they all kept drinking and laughing, and eventually, they had their fun.

The next morning, Jaune scrunches up his eyes, the morning sun glaring at his face through the window. He turned his head into his pillow to avoid the light, when something occurred to him, even through his hangover. His bed didn't face the window where light could hit him in the face, and he didn't remember his pillow feeling like silky smooth hair. He cracked an eye open, wincing at the brightness of the sun, as other sensations came to him. He felt warmth, and that his arms were wrapped around it, snuggled up into it even, and he could feel a rising and falling under his arm wrapped over top of the warmth that had the feel of skin.

Panic started to set in as he opened his eyes fully, not daring to move as he looked in front of him to see a mass of white hair, splayed over the pillow, belonging to a head that was turned away from from. Another sensation he felt was skin pressed his body, he knew it was skin because there was nothing in between his and the other skin he felt. Sure enough, looking down told him he was in the bluff, just as the now identified she was. Gulping audibly, he started to sweat, not sure what was going on quite yet. But looking around, he saw his scroll, and another scroll, set up on the table on stands, the backs facing them open. That was odd.

He went to unravel himself from the other person, afraid now that he may know who the white hair belonged to, and truthfully, whil this might have been in his teenage dreams, he had no idea what lead up to this and didn't want to die just yet. However his movement woke up the other person in the bed with him and rolled over, showing the familiar face of weiss, who had a content ad happy look on her face. that is until her eyes fluttered open, and he froze, once she saw him, she was confused a moment, until her ow brain booted up properly and she saw jaune was bare chested and hat little of his hips weren't covered, bare from the bottom down. There was a frozen silence as a hand under the sheet on her side told her she was just as bare, before looking up to jaune.

"Um...hi?" He said, waving, but caught sight of something and looked to his hand, seeing a ring of twisted gold and silver on his left ring finger. Weiss saw it too, and with a panic, looked to her own hand, seeing an identical ring. There was a pause, then she sat up and looked over to the side of the bed, holding the sheet to hr body, she rose back up a moment later, holding her rapier in hand.

"ARC!" She swung at him, and he jumped back, holding onto the sheet, her rapier point ripping it through and he pulled back, ripping it the rest of the way,

"Weiss, calm down! i-i-I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding!" Jaune called out, tying the ripped sheet around his waist, however, weiss swinging the weapon and producing ice spikes, changed his immediate priorities.

[Flash Back End]

Grunting as he kept using the shield to block the ice, the last volley stopped and he looked over, to see weiss panting, but holding on to the bed as she seemed to have trouble standing. He tentatively stood up, not sure if she would attack again.

"Would it help saying I have no idea how we got here?" He said, bracing himself behind his shield. There was a silence, before she straightened, but even he could see how her legs were wobbling.

"Alright Arc, We'll talk. But turn around first!" She ordered and despite the threat of impending death by icicle, he obeyed. He could hear shuffling of clothes for a little while. "Alright, now get dressed." She said, and jaune did as instructed, picking up his clothes and quickly getting dressed. "Alright, If you don't know, and I certainly don't know, then what do we know so far?" She spoke rhetorically. "Went out drinking with everyone last night. We started talking...which was nice...but then the waiter brought over a tray of drinks, and then it all gets fuzzy from there before nothing. We wake up here, a hotel, we're...indisposed, in the same bed, and we're wearing matching rings." She listed off, not even mentioning her legs, fearful of what that could mean.

"I'm having the weirdest sense of deja'vu right now." Jaune whispered to himself.

"What was that?" She called out irritably.

"Nothing! Anyway, um yeah, the rings... I ugh, think these might be...wedding rings?" He voiced out hesitantly.

"Well of course they're wedding rings you dunce!" She shouted, but sighed, rubbing her temples. "Okay, okay, calm down weiss. Alright let's look around the room, if this is true, their should be a document somewhere around the room."

Jaune nodded and they started looking around, not turning up much at first till they did find it finally. "Weiss Schnee Arc and Jaune Miles Luna Schnee Arc. What a long name..." She called out, reading the document. "By oum why did I take your name! Wait that's not important, we have to get this annulled!" She called out, putting the document back onto the table, before grabbing up her scroll. "Why was my scroll left on?" she asked, fiddling with it, before sighing and calling up yang.

Jaune grabbed his own scroll, dialing up ren to see what he can get from him. A long silence before sigh could be heard. "Great, must still be passed out. You?" She called to jaune who nodded.

"Same." He said, picking up the certificate. "No address, Minister Sho P. Keep? Odd name." Jaune looked to weiss who shrugged. "Witness...Blake Belladonna..."

"WHAT!?"

 **I couldn't resist. Literally it was just too tempting to pass up. I've read all of the other RWBY Drunken Marriage fics and realized, there wasn't one for weiss. So here's mine that I felt the need to instantly write and post. So here it is in pristine condition. Shoutout to the three I'm talking with who helped me with input on this story, whether in this chapter or for future ones I have planned. Hope you enjoy. Be advised, I am writing a chapter for dragon, I'm just taking it slow so I can not burn myself out on naruto stories so quickly. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

Jaune was floored when he read who the witness on the certificate was, Blake Belladonna, but where he was silent, Weiss was extremely vocal with her shock.

"Why was she the witness!? Why by Oum did she agree to this, what was she thinking!?" She shouted to anyone listening, which actually wasn't Jaune as he read over the document again. There was nothing else conclusive about it so he pocketed the Certificate and sat down on the bed, thinking.

"Well...okay um, Let's see today's Saturday, legal offices aren't open on the weekends, especially with the Festival so close, so fat chance of getting this Annulled before Monday." Weiss went on, having calmed down. "We'll probably need to find this Minister and get Blake to come with us so we can have their testimony to our Drunkeness before we get it annulled and..." She went on, but Jaune had a sick feeling as she was going on about this.

"Weiss, for now, can we not talk about this and just work on what we're going to do next? Like getting back to Beacon and talking to Blake and the others." Jaune said, trying to change the subject as he was feeling sick, and not in the nausea kind of way. Was he really that bad to go off the rails like this? Her prattling on like that just depressed him. Something Weiss actually took notice of.

"Oh...ugh, yeah, sure." She said, realizing Jaune might be feeling the same as her, though that was off the mark, it did help alleviate Jaune's sour mood. They stood and left the hotel room, mess and all. After checking out, they were walking down the road of Vale towards the docks when Weiss suddenly made a turn into a clothing store.

"Weiss?" He asked though she didn't answer until he saw her pick up a pair of white gloves that went with her outfit, before looking to him and grimaced, grabbing a pair of leather gloves, fingerless, though they were longer than his. She tossed the gloves at him after paying.

"Put those on to cover the ring, we don't need to be drawing attention until we figure out what we're going to do." She told him, pulling on her gloves and Jaune exchanged his old ones out. He looked down and tested them out, they had a good feel to these.

"Huh? Guess I found a new brand of gloves to wear. Blaise-Fire? That new brand?" Jaune asked the clerk who nodded. Once they were done they left and continued walking. "Weiss, can I ask you some questions? Without getting Ice thrown at me?" He asked her and got an annoyed sigh but a nod. "Well, I know I might not be an Ideal...partner, but is it really that bad? Being married to me?" He asked, his eyes a bit downcast from her ramble earlier on and general acting.

Weiss looked at him like he had grown a second head, but seeing his expression, she sighed. Cold she may be, but cruel and ruthless? No. She was nothing like that man. "It's no that Jaune. I'm sure you'd probably be a great husband to someone. But this isn't how I wanted to be married in life, I wanted it to be my choice on who and when I get married... I don't like not being in control of my life, I want my decisions to be just that. Mine. Not because someone makes them for me or when I was drunk. Understand?" She asked, attempting to placate Jaune's depression.

Jaune thought it over, a moment and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess I can see that." He said, thinking of how he took his life into his own hands when he ran away from home, especially how he faked his transcripts to get into Beacon. It might be dishonest, but he was here at beacon on his own ability and decisions. He then felt very hungry, and his stomach made it vocally known as he smiled sheepishly. "Maybe we can have Breakfast first before we get back." He said.

Weiss wasn't expecting Jaune to agree in any way with her, she knew of his crush on her, so she figured he'd be jumping for joy over this, and she was partly right. But it seemed he was more reasonable than she gave him credit for. The way he said t though and the look in his eyes said he knew more about it than just logic. She was about to ask until his stomach spoke up and Jaune suggested a breakfast. The mention of food made her hungry now. "Of course. Know anything good?" She asked, following Jaune, before her legs wobbled and she fell or would have if Jaune hadn't caught her.

"Yeah, there's this little cafe' about a block- Whoa! You okay?" He asked her, catching her before she fell, helping her to steady herself to her feet. She seemed really unbalanced and her legs weren't looking so strong right now.

"I'm fine! j-Just a little tired is all. Let's go o to that Cafe' when I can sit and rest a bit." She said, part of her fears starting to surface. Jaune was about to argue, but the look on her face said not to so he dropped it, and they moved on. It was a short walk before they reached the Cafe', it was open air so they took a seat at a table outside and ordered something simple. "Well I have to say, this is nicer than I was expecting." She spoke with a bemused grin at Jaune's indignant expression.

"That's mean Weiss! I can enjoy good things too can't I?" He said with mock hurt, but he knew Weiss enough to not take it to heart, it was just her nature really. Part of the things he liked about her.

"Of course you can, I was only teasing." She said dismissing his jesting, but she did smile. She remembered the conversation they had last night, it was mainly pointless chatter, but it was nice when Jaune wasn't trying to get a date with her and just talked, he was rather pleasant, she'd have to admit that much. They enjoyed their meal with conversation before ordering some drinks and continuing to talk. "Honestly, I never imagined myself marrying so young. I mean sure after a successful career, but not while still in school." Weiss went on as they had come to the topic of marriage.

"Says you. If I hadn't come to Beacon, grandpa Arc likely would have set me up for an arranged marriage with someone I don't even know." He stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world, but Weiss sputtered, choking o her tea a moment before she recovered.

"Arranged Marriage!?" She called, and Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, he did the same with my Mother and though that might have worked for her, being happy with my Father... Grandpa Arc isn't known for being a caring man these days." He said with a sigh as he leaned back into his seat, thinking of home. "Probably would have set me up with a woman from a notable family, older than I am and has a title or something like that, use me as a bridge between families." He spoke, his depression making a come back.

Weiss was a little disturbed by this revelation of Jaune that he just dumped into their conversation. Arranged marriages were a thing of the past, mostly, only the old families like the Schnee's did that anymore. Her eyes though widened at her own monologue. "Jaune...um about your family?" She started but was stopped by Jaune.

"Yeah, you guessed right." He said, leaning forward again. "We're one of the Old Families. You're looking at the first son and youngest child of the 19th generation of the Arc family of our founder Saint Arc."He stated, seeing her disbelief and confusion. "I've had to explain this so many times growing up I recognize the question coming before it's even asked. We're primarily a warrior family, the prestige was earned in war, rather than a company, though we do have business holdings to supply the family's needs." He stated though he didn't state that since he was a runaway, eh didn't have access to those.

"I...wow." Was all she could come up with and Jaune just shrugged, it wasn't any big deal really. "Still, I never would have guessed, I mean the way you dress and the way you act!" She accused and he chuckled.

"Because I don't want to be a snob like my grandpa. He's a powerful warrior and Huntsman and I respect him, hell, even admire him for that, but other than that...not much else." He said as she nodded numbly, understanding where he was coming from. "In truth, we're a small time family, so there isn't much difference between us and most other upper-middle to low-high class families. The prestige of the name and our traditions like our Oath."He said, drinking his coffee with a much more sedate air about him.

"Well, that's enlightening but maybe we should get back to Beacon now. The others should be awake and be shaking off their hangovers so we can get answers." She stated, getting up and feeling better that her legs weren't shaky like before, her aura finally doing its job. They left for the Bullhead docks and getting a seat back to Beacon. However not even two minutes after take off, Jaune had his head down with his arms over his head as he groaned.

"I still can't believe you get motion sickness, I mean you can't even feel the ship moving," Weiss spoke up, watching Jaune, though she did feel a bit of pity for him, no doubt this wasn't fun for him.

"I sure as hell can. It's disorienting enough feeling the shift in direction, every rise, and fall." He said but shut up as that image came to mind just making it worse. Weiss decided to take some pity n him and rubbed his back to try and help him, and it did, giving him something to focus on. "Thanks." He spoke up but kept silent afterward.

Getting off the ship, Jaune shook off nausea and walked with Weiss back to their dorms. However, they didn't even make it to their dorm room until they saw both their teams, passed out in the common room on the couches, lounge chairs or even on the carpet of the floor. "I guess they got hammered really hard." He spoke before going over and woke up Ren, while Weiss went and got Blake. This was enough to Rouse the others who got up as well, and somehow they all found themselves at the big heavy wooden round table in the common room of their dorms.

"Okay, so what does everyone remember from last night?" Weiss started off figuring she might get their recollections first.

"Well I remember we all went to a bar, Yang managed to convince Jaune to go talk to you, and then um..." Nora stopped herself from mentioning the bet, deciding that wasn't really important. "We started drinking that Ever clear and not much else really sticks out aside from that." She spoke up and soon the others agreed with her, though Ruby was spotty a best since she wasn't used to drinking. Though it was Blakes and Ren's answers they were hoping to turn up something.

"Are you sure? Blake, what about you? Do you remember anything? Anything at all, no matter how small it might be? Like, say a ceremony or something like that?" Weiss asked pointedly now, which was getting some confused looks from the others.

"What's with you, Weiss? You make it sound like something big happened last night." Yang droned on fighting her hangover. However, the silence that followed answered Yang readily enough. "No way! You had a Drunk Adventure! Oh by Oum what happened, tell me, tell me!" Yang spoke up excitedly, her hangover all but forgotten now that she knew Weiss of all People had a drunk story to tell, she never imagined the day she'd be so proud of Weiss Queen!

Weiss just blushed and looked back to Blake, who had her eyes narrowed down at the table as she was trying to remember. "I... think there was something? There was this old guy. I don't know what we were talking about but..." She tried to recall before her eyes widened and looked up to Weiss who sighed.

"Jaune," Weiss spoke up, and he pulled out a folded piece of paper, sliding it over to Blake. She opened it and her eyes practically dropped out of their sockets as her mouth hung open, her own hangover now forgotten. "Yeah, that's what happened." She spoke up, but before she could take the paper back, Yang reached over and grabbed it. "YANG!" She screamed.

"Okay, let's see what's this then." She said, leaning back in her chair away from Wess as she used her arm and leg to keep the white themed girl back. "Certificate of Marriage for Weiss S. Arc and Jaune Miles Hiro Luna Arc..." She froze as she read that, looking it over once, twice, and then thrice before looking to the two mentioned people. The entire table was silent and they were thankful they were the only ones in the common room. The reactions around the table were...varied. Blake looked guilty as all get out, and she could see why since her name was down as witness, Ruby had stars in her eyes from the supposed romance, Nora's jaw was laying on the table, Ren was stoic but concerned, however, Pyrrha was the worse as her expression was distraught.

"Wow...well, um...way to go Vomit boy?" She offered, but Weiss took back the certificate after getting a slap on the head.

"Anyway, Blake we need you to try and remember who that guy was so we can get him to help us Annul the marriage, we were obviously drunk and we need to fix this." She said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ugh, yeah sure. Hang on a sec." She said, taking out her scroll.

"Jaune, are you ok?" Ren asked, looking to the blonde haired teen who was sitting back in his chair looking up at the ceiling.

"Not really... To be honest I don't know what to think right now." He said giving a heavy sigh. Ren nodded, understanding that while this may be part of what he wanted, this wasn't how he wanted to do it.

"Oh, I have a video of the Ceremony," Blake called out and suddenly they were all crowded around Blake, watching as the ceremony went on. Couldn't really see the face of the minister, or even really tell where they were at. It looked like a church, from as far as they could tell. However, they could hear snickering during the ceremony. "Oh this is so good, you'll not be making fun of my bow anymore." Blake's voice, though a bit slurred, could be heard clearly from the scroll, and Blake shrunk at what those words meant.

"Blake...did you trick us into marrying for something I said about your bow." It wasn't a question.

"Um... let's finish the video!" Blake quickly diverted, playing the video again.

They watched the video, Weiss, and Jaune at some kind of Alter, and now it seemed the space of the church was kind of small they were in. However, a part came up that made Jaue's blood run cold, far colder than any Ice spike Weiss could conjure could be. The vows. Jaune listened as Weiss made her vows, and with pain, he listened as he made his, drunkenly marking on his name to those vows. The others were too engrossed in the video to see him though, as they watched the kiss that soon followed.

"Oooooh, got yourself a good kiss eh? So when's the honeymoon?" Yang asked suggestively to Weiss.

"p-p-please, As if," she huffed not willing to show her embarrassment, though her cheeks were a nice fair shade of red. "As soon as Monday comes, We'll go to the legal department to have it annulled since it's obvious we were inebriated," Weiss spoke, certain of herself.

"Jaune?" Spoke up a concern Ruby who looked to Jaune in his seat, slouching within it a hand to his head.

"Hey Vomit boy what's with you? I mean hey sure She's wanting to divorce you, but least you can say you married your crush right?" She offered. However not even that got Jaune to react. "Jaune?" She asked, now a bit concerned.

"I can't." He spoke barely above a whisper, preparing himself for the yelling about to happen.

"You can't what?" Pyrrha asked.

"...Weiss. What was the tradition of my family I told you?" He asked, tightening up, preparing for the worst.

"Tradition? Why's that important?" A glare from Jaune told her to rephrase that. "Okay! Um...your family is an old one like mine, but your family is a warrior family, carries the prestige of your name and traditions like your oath..." She trailed off as she recalled from memory what Jaune told her, and the realization hit her like a barrel of bricks.

"The Arc Oath hasn't been broken in 19 Generations. Either we follow it through regardless of circumstance or consequence, or we follow it into death." He spoke, sounding as if he was reciting it from a book, words that had been drilled into his head since his youth. "I, Jaune Miles Hiro Luna Arc, take you, Weiss Schnee, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death does us part. To this, I vow." He spoke, miming what he said in the Video. He was leaning forward now with his head in his hands on the table. He heard a scuffing of a chair on the floor and then heals click clacking before they faded, and silence.

Jaune put his head to the table, his hands cradling the back of his head. After all of that, what else could be said, really?

 **Okay so here's new chapter of this, This one is a bit heavier and more serious, because let's face, a drunken marriage is serious, But once we got this out of the way, hopefully more fun to come, but he get a bit of knowledge here so hopefully this helps create more depth. Let me know what you think. Laters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so new chapter up, not my best content but better quality of grammar, I hope. I have a Poll up, hopefully if I worked that right, so check it out on the profile, and without further adieu, frost knight ch. 3.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

The common room was silent after that particular revelation, and who could blame them when they realized what this meant to be shocked into silence. Jaune was Oath-bound to Weiss in their marriage vows, with clear proof in video and audio format. The group just looked at Jaune as he held his head to the table, then to Weiss who got up silently and calmly walked away to the halls of the first year dorm building, no doubt to either leave or go to their dorm room. The silence was only broken by ren, who came around and placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"It'll be alright Jaune, things will work out, you just have to figure out how, and we'll be there to help you do that, won't we?" He spoke, asking that of his team, getting words of encouragement from Nora.

"Of course! If our Fearless Leader can take on a Death Stalker single-handedly then there's nothing that he can't do!" She proclaimed, obviously exaggeration their fight with said Grim during the initiation.

"y-Yes of course, We'll be here to help you, Jaune," Pyrrha spoke, a stutter in her voice that was ignored given to shock over the situation.

Jaune lifted his head, looking to each of his teammates and smiled a bit. "Thanks, guys." He stated. Looking to the rest of Team RWBY, they offered smiles of encouragement as well. "Might want to go find Weiss, she'll need you as much as I need them." He stated and getting nods from the girls.

"Alright Jaune, just remember you can come talk to us if you need to." Ruby voiced out.

"She's right Tiger, we're here for you both obviously," Yang said, setting her puns aside for the moment to be serious.

"And I'm kinda, partly to blame I guess, so I've got a responsibility in this now," Blake spoke.

The Remainder of team RWBY ran off to find Weiss to talk to her while JNPR stayed with their leader to help him through this. It didn't take RWBY long to find Weiss, as she was using one of the training rooms to tear through drones, while she was ranting. "I'm Stuck with that knuckle headed brain dead clueless dunce! Me! Why do I have to be Stuck with him!" She went on, along with a wide variety of choice words mixed in there not befitting a lady. When RBY found Weiss, they watched and listened to her, each looking to one another wondering what they should do. But once the training program ended, she seemed calmer, so that's when they approached.

"Geez Ice Queen, tore through them didn't you?" Yang commented as she looked at the destruction she laid to waste in the area on the drones.

"What do you want?" Weiss snarked, not at all up for prattle right now.

"Weiss...we just want to help you." spoke the little reaper.

"Well how about finding a way to help me Divorce that blonde sh-"

"Weiss," Blake interjects before she can finish that statement. Weiss's eye twitch's dangerously, but she drops in and huffs. It was easy to see that this wasn't a side of Weiss they'd seen before. "Did you give any thought that he might be in this just as bad as you are? He told you, all of us, of his family's oath and how it hasn't been broken. Technically you can divorce him legally...but Jaune, if going by his oath will be by your side right into his death, and he doesn't have a choice in the matter now." Blake spoke up being the voice of reason. Weiss perked up a bit at this, but hearing Blake reason it out and Jaune's side, she grimaced. That was right, wasn't it? Even if she got what she wanted, Jaune was still stuck.

"Is it really that bad, that Oath? I mean he made it while he was drunk, so shouldn't that you know, not count!" Ruby spoke out.

"If how he acted is anything to go by, I'd say it still counts." Yang offered, remembering his reaction to the video. "But still, 19 generations, not a single Oath Broken that's what, how many years?" She thought, trying to figure how long that was.

"Half a Millenium, 500 years at least including Jaune's age," Weiss spoke, Sheathing Myrtenaster to her side.

"Wow, that's a long time." Yang voiced, amazed that a family could keep that for so long.

"It is..." Blake spoke up, before thinking of something. "It'd be a shame if Jaune were to be the first in 500 years to break his family's oath. Who know's what would happen if his family learned he did that." Weiss shot Blake a Withering glare for the insinuation, still mad at her for the part she played in all of this. But thinking of it now more from Jaune's side, what they were saying is true. Jaune was stuck far deeper into this than she was, though he didn't have the big reputation as a Schnee to worry about though. Sighing, she took a seat on the benches near by and just breathed.

"But just, I didn't want this, I wanted my life to be in my control, not taken away from me by others or a bottle of Liquor." She sat there wondering just what she could do.

"No one does Weiss. But sometimes, we just don't have a choice in the matter, and so have to deal with what we are given or as they say, play with the hand we are dealt." Blake spoke, all too familiar with this concept as a Faunus, having to do a great deal with less than what she wants. This, however, was something the privileged Weiss was having trouble accepting. "What's done is done, now you have to figure out what to do from here on." She finished, making her point clear.

Weiss considered her words before she started thinking over all of this, just trying to process everything.

"Well, maybe for right now there's not much that can be done, so maybe just go on like we always do and just...talk, to Jaune?" Ruby suggested, trying to come up with something for the moment.

"Ruby's right, this might not be a completely bad thing. I mean you two were talking quite a while last night, laughing and going on, and you both seem to have things n common, like that Old Family Stuff and what not. So it's not as if you're totally screwed. Which by the way, did y'all do screw?" Yang asked with a teasing grin while Weiss sputtered and glared at her with a Hard blush.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted at her sister, embarrassed herself over the bluntness of her sister.

"Oh hush Ruby, if it happened to me I'd make sure I'd have done it and gotten my money's worth every day following." She declared proudly.

"Knowing you you'd probably end up pregnant doing that." Blake quipped, missing Weiss's small flinch. However, she missed it because Yang sneezed right at that moment.

"Huh, that was weird...why do I have this feeling someone cut my hair?" She spoke, pulling her hair around quickly to inspect it, before sighing in relief.

"Ya know you would have been screwed if that last bet at the bar had your hair as the stakes," Blake spoke up, and Yang paled at that thought. She would have lost her hair for sure if she'd done that.

"Anyway, Let's just get back to Jaune and the others, to try and start talking things out, alright?" Ruby asked, before getting a nod and everyone stood up leaving behind the destroyed training room for someone else to clean up.

Team RWBY returned to the common room to find JNPR still at the same heavy wood round table. They all took a seat, JNPR going silent for a moment before Weiss decided to speak up. "So...this is where we're at right now." She started, trying to gain some momentum to keep going, but failing. However before she could try again, Jaune spoke up.

"Weiss... there might be something I can do to solve this." Weiss perked up, listening Intently. "I could be the one to nullify the vows, while still not breaking my oath." He stated, and JNPR were looking at each other apprehensively.

"Well, what is it?" Weiss went on, waiting for an answer.

"I made the Vow as an Arc...so if I gave up the Arc name, the oath would no longer hold weight." He spoke, and Weiss's eyes widened, While Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were looking down at the table. "If I did that, the marriage can be dissolved like you want and-"

"NO! You are not doing that!" Surprising it was Weiss who said that, shocking everyone there.

"Weiss, calm down, what's he talking about?" Ruby asked, not at all understanding what was being said.

Weiss just sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ruby what he was suggesting was discarding the Arc name but it's not as simple as just a Name change. In the old Family's to give up the name, or lose it for any reason, it's to essentially be exiled from the family. You can't return home, you can't associate with your family, regardless of blood, can't use any resources your family has, nothing. You're a stranger, a nobody..." She stated, looking to Jaune who was staring at her wide eyed. "It's not something to do on a whim, not as a solution to a problem we haven't even tried to figure out on our own yet." She spoke, making Jaune blink owlishly, as he sat back into his chair.

"Weiss, I..."

"Jaune, we'll figure this out. For now, things are still a confusing, jumbled mess and there's a lot to go through. But we'll, talk, first and then decide where to go from here. I appreciate the sentiment of what you were trying to offer, but this isn't worth that." She spoke, thinking of Winter and Klein, even her mother who wasn't around that often thanks to her father. She couldn't bear the thought of truly being separated from them.

"I-...ok." He spoke, trying to wrap his head around this, but right now, he looked at her and just nodded. "So, what are we going to do now?" He asked.

"For now, we talk and go on like we have been before all of this, trying to figure this out on our time. But if we're going to be married in any sense of the word, some things have to change Arc." he finished, old Weiss coming back with a vengeance now. "First off, your dueling skills are atrocious for someone wielding a sword and shield from a warrior family of prestige, your sense of fashion needs work, your demeanor and manners need to be fixed, furthermore-"

"Whoa, settle down there Weiss Cream, I sure we can get to all that later, for now, take things slow. Like, say, a proper Introduction first?" Yang started. Weiss huffed, but looking back to Jaune, she sighed.

"Fine...Hello. My name is Weiss Schnee Arc." She started.

"ah, yeah. Hi, My name's Jaune Miles Hiro Luna Schnee Arc."

"There we go was that so bad?" Yang asked, totally missing Pyrrha's forced smile at the situation, as were the others. "Blake, what are you doing?" Yang asked, looking to Blake who was on her scroll.

"We didn't finish watching that Video, and I'm checking to see if there was anything else I might have recorded." She spoke up, searching through the files on her scroll.

"Hey, maybe you two recorded something," Yang spoke up, which caused Weiss and Jaune to pull out their scrolls, looking down the recordings, before both looked at what was recorded with a hard blush on their faces. "Oh and just what did you two record~?" She asked with a sultry voice, taking Weiss's scroll before she could put it away.

"Yang, don't you dare!" Weiss shouted, jumping up to try and take her scroll back, but too late.

"Jaune~ Hurry up with the scrolls and get back here." Weiss's voiced moaned out from the scroll. Everyone stopped dead, RBY was crowded with each other anyway, so they had perfect line of sight to the scroll. JNPR, on the other hand, heard it all clearly and were wide eyed, even Jaune as he realized why their scrolls had been set up like they were when they got up. RBY watched the scroll as sounds of moaning and groaning came from it, hell even Yang was too shocked to censor this for Ruby.

Finally, Weiss got her scroll back, closed it and crossed her arms. "Yang! You will not go looking at my scroll ever again!" She shouted, now visibly angry with the brawler.

"Fine...I'll just watch it on Jaune's!" She exclaimed as she rushed by Jaune, taking his scroll.

"What? No yang don-!" He hollered before cut short with a sharp intake of breath as he rushed to stand up, only for the table to suddenly lift up with him and an intense expression of pain on his face as he immediately fell face first into the table, his hands reaching down past the edge of the table. Everyone stood there shocked at what just happened, especially those that had been leaning on the table to be pulled up with it a bit, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. Ren stood up and came around, rubbing a hand on Jaune's back, shaking his head in pity for the blond.

"Damn..." Yang commented. "if that and the video is any idea, at least your marriage will be satisfying." Immediately making Weiss Blush all that much harder, sitting down not sure what to do. A thud sounded and they looked to see Ruby passed out on the floor, Blake had a nose bleed, and Yang was obviously Yang, who was now by Ruby's side when she realized that she had seen all of that. Ren was trying to comfort Jaune who was still in intense pain from the Wood Lift, Nora was lifting her end of the table to test its weight and just wide eyed to know Jaune lifted it that way, while Pyrrha was...also passed out. Not to mention that this happened to Jaune because of a certain reaction to the Video.

This was awkward...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys! Been a while I know, this is a short chapter, but hopefully it stirs up the creative Rwby side of the brain and ehlps get me some momentum to writing this Again. Just a short funny chapter. I may expand on thsi more into an actual fullblown story with more than just humor, let me know if you do, I'll do my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby.**

Jaune was sitting on one of the sofa's now with his legs spread and a big plastic bag filled with ice settled nicely on his junk as he breathed out and tried to handle his pain. A look of relief on his face as he reclined back into his seat, no shame on his face what so ever.

"Well, now that we've got that handled," Ren spoke, looking around to everyone who had moved away from the table. Nora was doing something with some rope, some kind of gadget, tape measure, notepad, pen and a calculator at the table still.

"Raised a foot and a half, 180lbs, has a fulcrum, fast lift, had some air time..." Ren didn't want to contemplate what she was doing that required math so he moved on

"Yang, Give Jaune back his scroll please," Ren asked and watched as she did, though she didn't comment on the fact that while she was tending to Ruby she had sent the video to her scroll. "Thank you, now can we please focus on what we're doing next here, please? I think we've established that no drastic measures are being taken for now and that the affected parties are choosing to talk, handle this discretely for now." He stated, everyone, nodding while Jaune gave a thumbs up.

"Good. Now I don't believe I need to say this, but no one talks about this except for the two involved. This isn't juicy gossip but two peoples live's here. So we're not going to make trouble for them, clear?" He stated and the others nodded, but everyone was really confused.

"Has Ren ever talked this much before?" Ruby asked Pyrrha who shook her head.

"I'm speaking for Jaune at the moment since he can't, but this is just common sense and courtesy," Ren spoke up and ruby squeaked but nodded. So much for whispering.

"God. Now before anything else happens, I think we could all use a hot morning shower and food." He said and they could all agree to that so they got up. However before they could help Jaune or go anywhere, Nora walked over with a notebook, glasses on her face, pencil tucked behind her ear.

"I've done the math People! and I'm proud to Say Our Fearless Leader has a title!" Nora exclaimed. "That table is an old-fashioned wooden round table, carved and pieced together from oak, it seats eight people comfortably, weighs 180lbs, and is supported by a central post with four feet. Given the position of the feet, distribution of weight according to the side it was lifted from in relation to Jaune, the farthest feet act as the fulcrum. He raised it a foot and a half fast enough to lift off after he stood to full height." She went on and everyone was just staring at her even Jaune.

"180 pounds times the downward acceleration of gravity at 9.8 meters per sec, then calculate the use of a fulcrum to support the weight, the center of that weight in relation to the point of lift and the position of the fulcrum itself, get the percentage of the weight lifted that wasn't supported at about 60% , then we come to a final calculation of..." She paused for dramatic effect.

"1000 newtons of force with just your phallus muscle. It's the strongest Phallus." She said with a cheeky grin. "And you've now set the parameters for the Table lift challenge, see?" She said, holding out her scroll to show she posted it up to Dust-it. (twitter) With current record, Jaune, and the details of his record.

Everyone was gaping at Nora, their eyes as wide as Saucers. Not sure how to take her use of math, her proclamation, the fact she gave Jaune an actual rating, or the table lift challenge. However before anyone could say anything, her scroll pinged.

"Oh! Already got challengers replying. Well then, Let the Games Begin!" She cackled as she skipped away while typing on her scroll. The common room was silent and not a soul moved.

"I took that..." Weiss whispered out, but in the silence, she may as well be shouting as they turned to her.

"And enjoyed it if the video says anything," Yang commented with a grin. "Ya know...if you don't mind loaning him out for a while." She offered.

"Yang!" Weiss yelled, her face blushing so hard it seemed a little purple.

"Oh come on you can tell in the video that he's long thrusting, so he's got to be near a foot long. You know how rare that is! Don't get me started on the length of the video itself. Endowed and Stamina! You literally hit the winning ticket of stud potential and none of us knew!" She returns making Weiss blush harder.

"Yaaaang!" Ruby whined, using her hood to close off her face. Yang froze, remembering Ruby was there again.

"Oh...um oops." She laughed sheepishly. "Um, about that breakfast now. I think I'll get some food first. Ya know, walk off the hangover while I'm at it... Just remember what I said, Weiss." She said before she took off. A trail of rose petals after her showed Ruby followed, just to get away no doubt.

Ren was pinching the bridge of his nose, while Jaune was covering his face with his hand.

"I think...I'm going to go on and get that shower," Pyrrha said, walking off to their dorm. "Ren?" She asked.

"I'm heading for some food first. Jaune f you need anything." Jaune nodded an sighed as he laid back on the sofa, pulling off the ice.

"I am so glad I heal fast." He remarked and sat up properly now, looking over to Weiss who was still blushing.

"Remind me, next time Yang tries to get us to drink, we make a bet with her hair as the stakes." He said and Weiss nodded.

"Agreed." She stated and looked anywhere but Jaune. However, the common room was quiet and soon it was too much. "So... I um..."

"Yeah, it's ugh... Oum Damnit yang." He gave up, facepalming as he couldn't think of anything else. "I can get that out of my head now."

"Me neither...um...did I really take...?" She asked.

"...Eleven and a half." He answered while looking away and she blushed.

"No wonder I couldn't walk a straight line..." She spoke and he sighed.

"Sorry."

"n-no, No. I just... damn it yang."


End file.
